Seeking Answers
Log Title: Seeking Answers Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Vector Sigma Location: Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron Date: August 30, 2016 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Dust Devil seeks out the wisdom of Vector Sigma. Category:2016 Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs As logged by Alpha Trion - Tuesday, August 30, 2016, 12:27 AM Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron :The Vector Sigma Chamber is a large, circular area, bathed in an intense radiance emanating from the center of the room. Vector Sigma itself glows like a yellow star, almost too intensely to look at without heavily-shielded optics. The walls of the chamber are blue steel, seeming untarnished, unlike the tunnels surrounding the chamber. Some say Vector Sigma contains the essence of Primus, and all but the most jaded of Transformers would feel awed to be its presence. The circular chamber is dark; Vector Sigma rests on a pedestal, inactive. Outside, Dusty can hear the commotion between Benin-Jeri and the Centurions, but in the stillness of this room Dusty's footsteps echo with each movement. Yet, even in the murky silence, a powerful presence can be felt - sleeping, but potent nonetheless. Dust Devil after making sure that the Centurions are ignoring him once he's in the hallowed area, he approaches the pedestal. Optics rove over the chamber, trying to make sure that everything is still intact after all that has gone on. He pauses a moment before speaking up. "Alpha Trion? Vector Sigma? It's Dust Devil....I need ta speak with ya." For a moment, there's continued silence, as if Dust Devil is talking only to himself. Suddenly, though, Vector Sigma bursts into brilliant light. It rises off its pedestal, floating in air, almost too bright to look at. It's not Vector Sigma's voice that answers Dust Devil, however - it's Alpha Trion's. Although weak and distant, the voice sounds almost warm. "Dust Devil," the voice says. "It is good to see you. What has brought you here today, at great risk to yourself?" Dust Devil's dark optics shield him from much of the brightness though he does have to raise an arm to keep from actually damaging them. At the sound of the voice, a look of relief rises in his expression. "Just being me is a great risk to myself normally. I'm here cause Cybertron ain't doin so good. I came ta find out what could be done ta save it. Benin's outside playing hide and go destroy someone else with the Centurions."" Alpha Trion's aged voice once again fills the room. "Dust Devil - fear not. The cataclysm clutching Cybertron leads to rebirth, not destruction. Your efforts succeeded - more than you may have hoped. Cybertron was saved, and will live again, as strong as before. Go forth and tell Orion to prepare for our homeworld's rejuvenation. Our cities will breathe life again, and you will marshal in a new Golden Age." Trion's voice sounds weak, but pleased and inspired. Dust Devil frowns, "What is going to happen? And why are you soundin like ya need a new set of batteries." The young mech stands there uncertain that there is only good news with what is going on. There is a flicker in the room, and suddenly a ghostly translucent figure of Alpha Trion appears before Dust Devil. His voice, however, remains distant and haunting, and seems to come from everywhere in the chamber rather than from the holographic image projected. "Vector Sigma is exhausting all of its control to use the Energon Rejuvenation matris to replenish the heart of our planet. From the sea of dead energon, Cybertron will die - but will then be reborn in fire, burning once again like glowing star in the night's sky." A small smile touches the face of Alpha Trion. "You must prepare the others." Dust Devil looks at Alpha Trion, "And what of yourself?" He sighs. "How much time do we have. What should we do?" He tries to make sure he remembers everything. Especially if he doesn't get to talk to creator ever again. The Ghost of Alpha Trion smiles. "We will be fine. If anything, with a new, revitalized Cybertron, we may be stronger than ever. In the meantime, help those endangered by the dangers of Cybertron's violent restructuring. There will be more tremors and upheavals before the reformatting will be complete. Then, prepare - once Cybertron returns to a new Golden Age, those that have fled the war will begin to return. You must be ready to guide and protect them. Don't let them fall to the Decepticons' sway." Trion glances at Sigma, as if feeling guilty for being so partisan, but when he looks back to Dust Devil he lets his statement stand. Dust Devil nods. Though he does keep a measure of skepticism. "If we manage ta bring Cybers back....it'd be nice ta keep it that way. Wonder if everyone will want to return. I...I will inform Ops and company of what you have said. Though Red Alert will probably try ta interrogate me or somethin. Maybe we can try ta be one race again." The Ghost of Alpha Trion smiles sadly. "Ideally, if there were enough resources for all, there would be less need for fighting amongst ourselves. However, I doubt the restoration of Cybertron would lead to the Decepticons giving up their quest for galactic domination - if anything, they might try even harder to secure Cybertron's rich new energon sources for use in their plans for military supremacy. Still..." He shrugs his large spiked shoulders. "There is always hope." He smile widens slightly. Dust Devil looks up at Alpha TRion. "I'll do my best ta help....without too much headache fer those around me. Guess I gotta go spread the news...and convince the Centurions that Benin isn't worth killin." The Ghost of Alpha Trion glances towards the chamber outside, where Benin-Jeri continues to clash with the centurion guards. "I will see if I can get Vector Sigma to call off his guards," Alpha Trion says somewhat apologetically. "And I do appreciate you bringing the news to Orion and the rest of the Autobots. They must not panic and flee - once the planet recovers, it will needs its champions and protectors more than ever." Dust Devil grins. "Now if you make it so that the Centurions don't attack me when I visit....second thought, its good practice ta get past them." Though Benin might appreciate not needing extensive repairs today." The Ghost of Alpha Trion smiles at Dust Devil. "I will do what I can. Although I am once again bonded with Vector Sigma, I'll admit my influence is… slight." Trion looks somewhat amused and embarrassed again. "Whatever the Autobots may think of me and my intellect, I am but a mote in the vast cerebral matrix that is Vector Sigma." He gives Dust one last smile. "Go now, son. Spread the word. I will be here upon your return." Dust Devil chuckles softly, "I miss havin you around." He turns and goes to see if he needs to still rescue Benin or if the Centurions are actually going to be in a more forgiving mood. "Don't forget to remind Vector that it's his fault I keep comin down here and buggin him. Well both of yer faults." Alpha Trion chuckles softly. "I will." His smile is the last thing to remain as he fades from sight.